<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>just one week by akabane514</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24217927">just one week</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/akabane514/pseuds/akabane514'>akabane514</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>But we still love him, Hinata is dumb, M/M, No idea where this is going, and they all lived happily ever after, i am writing for fun, i love these two goofballs, kaGAYhina ftw, they are my favourite, this was fun</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 17:08:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,778</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24217927</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/akabane514/pseuds/akabane514</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A story where kageyama &amp; hinata got dared to date for a week. Who knows what will happen?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>84</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. chapter one</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>writing just for fun</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I DARE YOU TO ASK KAGEYAMA OUT FOR A WEEK AHAHAHA” Nishinoya burst out laughing while standing with his hands on his hips.</p><p>“PFTTT YOU GUYS WON'T EVEN LAST AN HOUR AHAHAAHA” Tanaka added while putting his arm around Hinata.</p><p>“No way I bet I can do this,” Hinata grumbled.</p><p>“Do what?” </p><p>The three jumped when they heard Kageyama’s voice when the door opened. </p><p>Nishinoya and Tanaka then looked at each other and smirked. “Well, your senpais are going to go now.” Tanaka winked at Hinata and quickly shoved Nishinoya out the door.</p><p>“I- Please go out with me! I mean you don’t have to say yes because I don’t want to force you, you know? I mean I just think that it would be fun and we could play volleyball more! Wait no I mean no I’m not using you for just volleyball. Uhhh I uhh I mea-”</p><p>“Okay.”</p><p>“Eh? What? WHY?” Hinata gasped at Kageyama’s reply. </p><p>“Yeah,” Kageyama replied nonchalantly as he took off his shirt, “ I overheard your conversation with them so I know it’s fake and I’m cool with it.” </p><p>There was an air of silence. </p><p>“Okay then I guess I will see you at practice,” Kageyama said to Hinata before leaving. </p><p>Practice was nothing out of the ordinary. <em>Kageyama still tossed plenty to me. Was I hearing things?</em></p><p>On the way home, when Kageyama was still in the store, Tanaka and Nishinoya grinned at Hinata, really really evilly. “Yes, yes I did it. Stop looking at me like that!” </p><p>“I can’t wait to see how things will end up,” Nishinoya whispered in Hinata’s ear. There he is. The trio turned to eye Kageyama as he was walking out with three pork buns in his hands.</p><p>When the whole group left, Hinata noticed that there were only the two of them left. Hinata couldn’t help but feel the silence. It was nothing out of the ordinary but it was deafening this time. He scanned the taller one up and down. He noticed how Kageyama had his left hand in his pocket and the other one holding onto his food. </p><p>“Why did you agree?” Hinata spat out curiously, causing Kageyama to stop in his tracks. </p><p>“I mean it’s fake so why not?” He turned and faced Hinata. “I mean we aren’t going to do anything out of the ordinary so it doesn’t bother me.” </p><p>“Alright, you want to eat lunch together tomorrow?” Hinata suggested. </p><p>Kageyama shrugged and waved goodbye. While riding his bicycle home, Hinata couldn’t help but smile. <em>I bet Kageyama will toss to me after we’re done eating together.</em></p><p>“Oh that looks superb!” Hinata gasped when he analysed Kageyama’s bento box.</p><p>This was the fourth day that they have been dating. Fake dating. They decided that they will spend more time together so their senpais will not suspect that Kageyama waas actually playing along. </p><p>“Want one?” Kageyama waved his lunch around.</p><p>“Quick, aaaaaaa” Hinata opened his mouth, signaling to Kageyama to feed him. He was definitely half expecting Kageyama to hit him so he was pleasantly surprised when he felt the tamago. </p><p>He smiled at Kageyama before turning back to eat from his own bento box. While eating half way, he froze. He realised that when Kageyama fed him, it felt like they were together for real. Like they were boyfriends. <em> This is our fourth time eating lunch together, not that anyone is keeping track.</em> He smiled to himself.</p><p>Wait, <em>boyfriends</em>? </p><p>He soon realised that the two are sitting unusually close to each other and he swore that their legs were only ten centimeters apart. His eyes were wide open and his brows were practically touching by now. <em>I should move right? I mean I should be feeling uncomfortable, right? I mean this is a bit too close to say no homo. Is he aware about the distance between us?</em> He glanced at the guy and he was just… <em>eating.</em> </p><p>He quickly shook his head and stared at his food.<em>Right, that’s right. We’re just friends fake dating because our senpais told us to. That's totally normal. This is nothing out of the ordinary. Definitely. It is just two bros hanging out. I bet he doesn’t even like boys. I mean there are seven billion people in the world, I bet lots of people have this type of connection.</em> </p><p>“Something wrong with your food?” Hinata turned to look at Kageyama. He noticed that Kageyama was slouching so that their eyes were on the same level. <em>Was it always like this?</em> Before Hinata could even utter a word, Kageyama stole one of his cartoon shaped sushi. Hinata gasped as he witnessed the whole thing. He glared at him, only to see Kageyama smiling at him. “gat a yoh mooking at?" <em>Kageyama was speaking with his mouth full, again.</em> Hinata couldn't help but roll his eyes. "Hot mhing hon my cheek?” <em>What are you looking at? Got something on my cheek?</em> Somehow he could fully understand what Kageyama was saying. Maybe he was just used to Kageyama talking to him with his mouth full.</p><p>Hinata quickly gobbled down his food and stood up. “Uhhh race you to the gym… stupid!” He quickly made his way out of his Kageyama’s line of sight. He cannot afford to stay there. His face was red.<em> It was probably just the weather. </em>“Oi baka! That isn’t fair! Stop right there! Sto-” <em>That’s right!</em> Hinata’s thoughts quickly cut him off. <em>We were on the rooftop and the sun was shining directly at us after all. It’s nothing. I think I just can’t wait to receive his tosses during practice!</em></p><p>On the fifth day, when Kageyama and Hinata were walking home together after practice, Hinata couldn't help but take in this scene. This scene that he could and would never <em>ever</em> get tired of. He took in the sounds of the leaves crunching under Kageyama’s feet. He took in the sound that the wheels on his bicycle made. He could feel the cold wind embrace him. </p><p>He loves how the wind gently made contact with his face. He loves how Kageyama was only an arms length away. He loves the silence that hangs in the air. He loves how Kageyama will occasionally turn around to make sure he is still behind him. He loves how sometimes when they walk, their feet are walking in sync. He loves how the street lamp isn't too brightly lit. He loves how <em>safe</em> he feels.</p><p>But this is different from how Hinata loves the court. It was easy to fall in love with the court. He loves how the energy in him is never ending. He loves how encouraging his team mates are. He loves how loud and expressive everyone is. He loves spiking the ball. He loves jumping in the air. He loves feeling the adrenaline pump. It was easy for him to fall in love with the addictive feeling of satisfaction. He feels free. He knows it and he loves it. But <em>this</em>? This right here was a different feeling.</p><p>Frankly speaking, this is too quiet for his liking. Nobody is yelling or cheering. Nobody is running or diving. Nobody is screaming or crying. This silence. It isn’t what he’s used to but he has grown fond of it. </p><p>“So,” Kageyama was the first to break the silence, “we don’t have to pretend anymore.” He turned to see the orange haired boy looking at him. </p><p>“Gasps! You’re breaking up with me?” Hinata playfully pouts then fake punch Kageyama’s stomach.</p><p>“It’s not you… it’s me” Kageyama played along, wiping away a fake tear, “Who says gasps anyway?” He bursts out laughing. This is nice, <em>this is nice. Strangely... nice.</em> Hinata thinks to himself while smiling.</p><p>“Okay bye Kageyama!” Hinata waved enthusiastically as he bid him goodbye.</p><p>____the____next____day____</p><p>“HEY HINATA!! LOOK AT THIS!!! KIYOKO-SAN GAVE ME CHOCOLATES FOR VALENTINES!!! I’M NEVER GOING TO EAT THEM!!!” Tanaka screeched as he waved the chocolate in front of Hinata. He was practically floating. </p><p>“Hinata, here! Hitoka-san and I made chocolates for everyone.” Kiyoko smiled as she gave the same bag of chocolate to Hinata.</p><p>“WOW! Thank you Shimizu-senpai!” Hinata bowed as he smiled happily at the bag of chocolate. </p><p>“Hinata, quickly go get changed.”</p><p>“Yes, Shimizu-senpai,” he felt like he was going to explode. This was his first time receiving chocolate from a girl. Even though the whole team received the same chocolate but it should count as something right?</p><p><em>I can’t wait to tell Kageyama about it.</em> He skipped out of the gym and that’s when he saw Kageyama’s back. Standing in front of him was a… girl? </p><p><em>Hmm she’s pretty cute. I wonder what they’re talking about. </em>An idea creeped into his head. He was glad that he found a place to hide and could continue listening to the whole conversation. </p><p>“Please go out with me!” Those words rang in Hinata’s ear. <em>Oh dang, she’s confessing.</em> He looked down at his chocolate. <em>Oh yeah,that’s right, today is Valentine’s Day. That’s what people do. Confess.</em></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>wow okay so i saw that people actually read my story????<br/>AHH SHOOKED!!! XD</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>There was a long pause. <em>What’s going on?</em></p><p>“I’m sorry but I can’t do that.” <em>What? Why not?</em></p><p>“Oh I see, do you have someone in mind?”</p><p>“Yes, I do actually.” <em>Kageyama likes… someone???</em></p><p>“I bet she’s really cute.” <em> Oh… it’s a she…</em> </p><p><em>That’s right. Kageyama likes girls.</em> Drip. <em>I bet he likes cute girls. Cute girls with long hair.</em> Drip. Drip. </p><p><em>Huh? What is this weird feeling? </em>Hinata gripped onto his chest. <em>Am I… crying? Why? I bet Kageyama will still toss to me. I bet we’ll still be friends.</em></p><p>
  <em>Isn’t that enough?</em>
</p><p>Sniff sniff <em>Oh, someone is crying too?</em> Before he realises it, his whole face is full of tears. <em> Oh, it is me. Well, this is strange.</em> He quickly wiped his tears away. <em>Am I crying because I want someone to give me a special chocolate? The last time I cried was because I lost the match. Oh I know, I probably don’t want Kageyama to have a girlfriend because he would toss to me less. Wait no that’s not it. uhh I think… I think</em> </p><p>Before he could piece two and two together, he heard someone walking towards him. “Hinata?” He looked up to see Kageyama looking at him. <em>Well, this is going to be awkward.</em></p><p>Before either of them said anything, Kageyama signaled to Hinata to stand up.</p><p>“I’m not going to ask questions because you look uncomfortable but I have something for you.” He smiled gently. “Here.” He held up a bag of chocolate before putting it in Hinata’s trembling hands. </p><p>Kageyama took a step back. “I’m sorry for being so selfish, Hinata.” <em>Selfish?</em> Hinata examined the bag of chocolate and realised that this wasn’t the same bag of chocolate the girl gave him. This bag looks like it was made for him. He could see his favourite brand of chocolate biscuits inside the translucent bag. There was a card attached to the bag. Inside the card was just a sticker of a sun along with a smiley face and Kageyama’s name signed on it. He couldn’t help but chuckle. </p><p>“Kageyama, what did you do that was so selfish?” Hinata asked. “After all, I was the selfish one. Like no matter how you look at it, I was the one who wasted your time and forced you to date me. So really, I am the one who needs to apologise. I’m so sorry Kageyama-” He could feel his tears resurfacing, not noticing Kageyama took a step towards him, “- I don’t even know why I’m crying… I just… I JUST-” Hinata felt a warm pair of hands cup his face. Kageyama swiftly used his thumbs to wipe away his tears and tilt his head up so they would make eye contact. </p><p>“For this.” Before Hinata could do anything, he felt a pair of soft lips on his. He was shocked but in a good way. Even though it was only a peck and it only lasted for a split second, it was definitely the best feeling ever. When he felt Kageyama pull away, he was feeling quite sad? disappointed? He couldn’t quite pinpoint the feeling. </p><p>He watches as Kageyama takes a step back, again. <em>Why does he keep doing that?</em> </p><p>“I said yes because I wanted to know how it would feel to be your boyfriend. Even if we were playing pretend. Stupid, right?” He then smiled brightly at Hinata before bowing, “Thank you Hinata and, I’m sorry. I hope we can still be friends.”</p><p>“No.” </p><p>“No? Ah that's okay, I understand.” Hinata watched as Kageyama turned to walk away, not bothering to look at him. </p><p>Before the distance between them increase, Hinata reached forward to hold onto his left hand with his own. “Why are you leaving?” Kageyama was looking down. </p><p>“Because you don’t want to be friends so I thought-” </p><p>“YES,” He quickly cut Kageyama off while screaming at the ground again, “MAYBE BECAUSE I WANT TO BE MORE THAN FRIENDS.” </p><p>There was this silence. Hinata didn’t like it. This wasn’t the silence he fell in love with. This silence is uncomfortable and awkward. It brings uncertainty and Hinata doesn’t like that. </p><p>He felt a small squeeze. Kageyama then let go of his hand. <em>Oh, guess I have grossly misread the situation.</em> All of a sudden, he felt something against his face. This scent, it smells like milk and rainbow and everything nice. He could hear Kageyama’s heartbeat and it was exceptionally fast. “Kageya-” He wanted to pull away to face him but he got pulled back so fast. “Please let me stay like this for a while.” He felt Kageyama’s chin rest on his head. </p><p>“Kageyama?”</p><p>“Yeah?”</p><p>“Our friends are watching,” Hinata proceeded to point to the land beside them. </p><p>Nishinoya and Tanaka held their thumbs up while Tsukishima was snickering. Daichi and Yamaguchi just smiled while Sugawara was busy snapping pictures of this lovely couple. Kiyoko was holding the passed out Yachi and Asahi was behind Daichi and Sugawara smiling awkwardly. </p><p>“Ouch ouch ouch! Kageyama stop pulling my hair!” </p><p>“On the count of three, we are going to run. Okay?” Hinata nodded.</p><p>“Okay, three” Kageyama pulled Hinata as they ran away from the crowd. </p><p>This is a different scene. <em>Kageyama is holding MY hand.</em></p><p>Boyfriends,<em> huh.</em> </p><p>Hinata beamed at that term. He has never thought about having a significant other but he liked the idea of them being Kageyama. He loved Kageyama’s tosses. But he has also grown to love how Kageyama always buys three pork buns and then gives him one because he “couldn’t finish it”. He loves how Kageyama has the habit of stepping on crunchy leaves and how he would let out a “tch” if that leaf made no sound. He loves how caring he could be in his own way and he loves how Kageyama is always finding ways to look out of him both on and off court.</p><p>A week ago, Hinata wouldn’t believe anyone if they told him that he was going to hold hands with Kageyama and run away from everyone, he just couldn't see it. </p><p>They stopped behind the school, where couples were often spotted confessing. Kageyama didn’t let go of Hinata’s hand at all. Not when he leaned in to hug him earlier. Not when the seniors were looking. Not when they were running away. </p><p>“Hinata, would you go out with me?” Kageyama said softly while looking away. “please?” </p><p>When he sensed that there was no reply, he turned and was taken aback by the smaller boy smiling with tears in his eyes.</p><p>“For real this time?” Hinata raised his hand so it would be in front of his face, in the form of the pinky promise.</p><p>“For real this time.” Kageyama grinned at this sight, completing the pinky promise. </p><p><em>I promise, Hinata.</em> He could feel Hinata nuzzle into his chest. <em>I promise to always look out for you. I promise you I will always take care of you. I promise I will love all of you with all of me. On the good days and on the bad. I will never let you go. No matter what.</em> He held Hinata closer as he silently promised. He swore he would never let Hinata know how much he had him wrapped around his little finger.</p><p>“Hinata?”</p><p>“Yeah?”</p><p>“Your mucus is gross.”</p><p>“Shut up, Kage-”</p><p>Hinata felt it again. His lips on Kageyama’s. He felt the butterflies in his stomach. He felt Kageyama’s hands on his cheek and he felt his legs turning to jelly. He felt warm and contented. He smiled, breaking the kiss that they shared.</p><p>“Kageyama! Let’s stay together forever and ever!”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>THE END!!! hope you enjoyed this story :PPPP</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i wrote this because i am uhhh procrastinating my school work so uhhhhh LOL sorry if i made any mistake but i had fun writing this story so yay!! have a great day!!! :))</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>